Dart Goblin
Summary *The Dart Goblin is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). *He is a single-target, ranged troop with low hitpoints, moderate damage, fast attack rate, and moderate range. *A Dart Goblin card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Dart Goblin is best used behind a tank (for example, a Knight or an Ice Golem). The tank will sponge all the damage for the Dart Goblin, and coupled with the Dart Goblin's fast hit speed, it can quickly take down a Crown Tower. However, due to the Dart Goblin having low hitpoints, it can be taken down easily with The Log for a positive Elixir trade or Arrows for a neutral Elixir trade. *The Dart Goblin's fast attack speed allows it to take care of small swarms quickly. He can also easily counter a Graveyard with the help of the Arena Tower. However, he can't survive or take out a Graveyard by himself. *Pairing the Dart Goblin with any distraction card, even Skeletons, can take out Elite Barbarians. *Pairing the Dart Goblin with a cheap unit like an Ice Spirit can deal a lot of damage to a Crown Tower, or act as a quick defensive combo; however, it is vulnerable to spells like Zap or The Log. For example, the Dart Goblin can take down a Balloon with the help of a Crown Tower but it will not stop the Balloon's death damage from damaging the Crown Tower. This can be prevented by using an Ice Spirit. *The Dart Goblin is a very effective counter to spawner buildings, particularly the Furnace; it can snipe the Furnace if placed 4 tiles away from the river and one-shot the Fire Spirits. *If there are buildings that are 4 tiles or less away from the river on the opponent's side, you can use the Dart Goblin to attack those buildings from your side of the arena. *A Dart Goblin can be used to out-range the Inferno Tower and Cannon, which can make him an excellent asset in battle to destroy your opponent's defenses and further your plans. **Note that the Tesla cannot be out-ranged because it is only vulnerable when attacking. **However, if the Tesla placement is 4 tiles from the river and 2 tiles from the Arena Tower, the player can place the Dart Goblin at the very edge of the bridge and he will ignore the Tesla and target the Arena Tower. *His range and speed allow him to easily run and get some chip damage to a Crown Tower or even finish it off if it has very low hitpoints. Even if the Dart Goblin can be defeated in one hit by a Crown Tower, it will still get 2 shots off before dying and 4 shots at full health. *The Dart Goblin is excellent at pulling melee units towards the middle as due to his very long range, he can engage the unit while they approach him. History *The Dart Goblin card was added to the game on 13/1/17. Trivia *The Dart Goblin and the Royal Giant share the same range, at 6.5 tiles. They are also the only troops with a 6.5 tile range. *It's one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Goblins, Goblin Barrel and Goblin Hut. *The Dart Goblin has approximately the same hitpoints as an equivalent-level Princess. While they have the same health at tournament standards and at 1 level higher than tournament standards (as well as 1 level higher than max level), at all other levels above tournament standard, the Princess has 1 more hitpoint. *The Dart Goblin has the highest health out of all the Goblin variants. *The Dart Goblin can be compared to Mega Minion, as they are both cards that spawn one larger unit compared to three smaller units. de:Blasrohrkobold es:Duende lanzadardos fr:Gobelin à sarbacane it:Goblin cerbottaniere ru:Гоблин с дротиками Category:Rare Cards Category:Troop Cards Category:Jungle Arena Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards